Ophthalmic surgery is performed on the eye to save and improve the vision of tens of thousands of patients every year. However, given the sensitivity of vision to even small changes in the eye and the minute and delicate nature of many eye structures, ophthalmic surgery is difficult to perform and the reduction of even minor or uncommon surgical errors or modest improvements in precision or accuracy of surgical techniques can make a tremendous difference in the patient's vision after the surgery.
In certain ophthalmic surgeries, interior portions of the eye are cut, grasped, or removed using miniaturized instruments, often referred to as micro-surgical tools. Such tools may contain mechanically actuated components that act upon the eye. For instance, micro-surgical tools may include forceps, shears, and scissors. Precise positioning of these tools allows their accurate use and improves patient outcomes, but precise positioning can be difficult to maintain while manually actuating the tools.